1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printers, and more particularly to a high quality printer that utilizes a plurality of matrix elements for producing high quality characters in various fonts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Matrix printers are known, and typical matrix printers according to the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,882; 3,882,988; 3,942,620; and 3,900,094.
While the devices disclosed in the above patents provide a way to achieve matrix printing of reasonable quality, they do not provide the flexibility of positioning of the matrix elements provided by the apparatus according to the present invention.